Fan:Zaiden Zakii
|trait=Darkness |age=12 |born=June 9th |birthplace=Tokyo, Japan |grade=7th |gender=Male |height=5'0 |weight=92 lbs. |relatives=Leonard Zakii (Father/Deceased) Kara Zakii (Mother/Deceased) Minako Zakii (Grandmother) |nationality=Half Japanese (Mother's Side) / Half American (Father's Side) |occupation=DigiDestined Student |}} Zaiden Zakii is a fictional character created by Andrew Pottsy and is featured in many fictional media such as Roleplays and Fanfictions. He is characterized as an aloof, socially awkward boy who has difficulty relating to his peers and would rather prefer the company of any species other than a Homo Sapien. Thus it makes him easily influenced by the Rulers. He bears the crest of Darkness but has yet to learn to master his own darkness and thus cannot use his crest. Personality Zaiden suffers from social anxiety due to both the lack of development in social skills from an early age and the death of his parents. He also lost a childhood friend to leukemia and thus has been terrified that everyone he grows close to will either leave him, die, or hate him. As he's grown older he no longer believes that to be true but still cannot open up to others the way he would like to. He is envious of other, more normal, children who have little problem doing simple things such as a casual conversation. He can come off as blunt and seemingly indifferent as he always masks his emotions to the best of his ability around others. When he speaks, it's quickly and to the point but sometimes can be misinterpreted because he tries to get it out. Sometimes he stutters when speaking if he is especially nervous and tends to avoid eye contact when having a conversation of any sort. A nervous habit and defense mechanism of his is to either cross his arms over his chest or place his hands in his pockets. Often times when he tries to be friendly and/or helpful he gets frustrated with himself and in turn lashes out at those around him making him seem much more hostile than he really is. History Zaiden's father was in the U.S. Military, stationed in Japan when he met Kara. Eventually the two fell in love and married. A year later, on June 9th, Zaiden James Zakii was born. Life was normal for the young boy for the first three years of his life, until Leonard was called back into active duty. Having no idea why his Father had left and his Mother was suddenly so sad, three-year-old Zaiden was left at a loss while his Mother fell deeper into depression. Her condition seemed to worsen as days passed, despite the constant letter exchanged between her and Leonard. Eventually her Mother, Zaiden's Grandmother Minako, moved in to help care for Zaiden and her daughter. A year and a half later, the letters became fewer and fewer before stopping completely. The realization of what that might've meant was too much for Kara to bear and she died from complications during what is called Broken Heart Syndrome. This left young Zaiden, just barely turning five-years-old, to his Grandmother.